we met on ocean avenue
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: PiperMcMeme: you know you're my best friend right? RepairBoy: *suspicious eyes* What do you need? PiperMcMeme: Why do you always assume I need something? RepairBoy: Years of experience. Habit. PiperMcMeme: Damn I've trained you too well. Anywho… Wanna come with me to VidCon? Social Media AU. Pairing: Liper, Jeyna, more to come
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Very late July fic post! I'm doing a collaboration with dancer-dramatic-13 on tumblr. It's a social media AU revolving around Jason, Reyna, Piper and Leo. Liper/Jeyna are the main ships but others will likely make an appearance. She has some amazing edits on her account to check them out.

"Ugh what the hell?" Leo groaned as possibly the most annoying song on the radio right now blared from his headboard. "Who?" He murmured, palming for his phone as he pushed himself up. He stared at the caller and sighed. "Piper…" He moaned. Of course, the only person who's fingerprint could unlock his phone. How she convinced him of that, the boy couldn't remember. "Hello, Leo's call service, currently annoyed."

"He has a girlfriend." Leo blinked, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. The summer night heat made Leo's body sticky. He scratched his neck as he parted the curtains, letting the cool breeze in. Stars stared back at him. "Are you listening? He has a girlfriend?"

"Ugh Piper, do you know what time it is?" Leo groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I'll give you a hint. Three. Freaking. A.M."

"Pssh like you sleep?" Piper replied, calming down a bit from her outburst. "I saw your Twitch stream. Dating advice with Leo?"

"So you do lurk in my chat while away?" Leo countered as he leaned against the wall, stretching his legs out. Piper huffed, denying everything. He listened to her voice, missing her already despite just driving her out to the airport this morning. "Alright, Pipes, I'm awake enough to handle your crisis. Who has a girlfriend?"

"Jason." Leo looked up at the ceiling, trying to connect that name with a face. "Blond Superman? He's been tagging her a bunch on his Instagram. At first it was just little things like an ice cream cone or some acai bowl with stupid captions like #amIDietingRight? #orAmIJustDying? I think he was trying to make her laugh." Ah, Leo remembered now, Jason is Piper's newest Instagram crush. Apparently, he had a guest spot on the show her dad's on.

"So? I do that with you." Leo replied with a shrug. Piper sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I'm so disappointing."

"Leo, you tag me in memes. It's not the same." Leo rolled his eyes. Since when were memes not romantic? "Anyways, her Instagram is QueenReyna. It's filled of amazing beach shots and fitness stuff. I think she plays beach volleyball or something. There's only a few selfies but Leo, she's so pretty. Go look at her Instagram!" Leo rolled his eyes but opened the app, a little curious about this supposed girlfriend. He typed in her username, clicking on the first account that showed up. Sure enough, it fit the description that Piper had given him, and according to the followers list, it appeared that Jason was following her.

The first thing Leo noticed were her eyes. Unlike Piper's which were mischievous and teasing, often in more ways than one, Reyna's were intense and focused like she was staring straight at you through the camera. In most of her pictures, her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail or braid, a nonsensical style. Leo couldn't help but wonder what her hair would look down, framing her face. How she would look with a teasing smile?

"Are you looking?" Piper asked, pulling Leo out of his thoughts. Leo could hear the mattress squeak through the phone. She was shifting, a nervous habit they both have.

"Gathering evidence…" Leo murmured, clicking to Jason's instagram account. Jason obviously knew his audience as he took many behind the scene pictures with the cast of his various shows. One of his gags was taking a selfie with the next week's script with the caption: #probablyDyingThisWeek #calledIt. The boy loved teasing his fans. As an apology, there was always a cute Thor, his adorable puppy sidekick. Leo blinked. This week's Thor pic had a special guest. Reyna laughed as Thor licked her cheek happily, hugging the tiny fluff ball. #myBestFriendStoleMyDog #Traitor #ThorTheAmazingDog

"Verdict?" Piper whispered softly. "Is he half in love with her as I'm thinking?" Leo wasn't sure what to say as he looked through the other pictures. Towards the bottom, there was a picture of Thor on the beach by the volleyball net. It was a stylistic shot of the sun setting in the horizon. The picture was an image of Reyna in a light hoodie sitting on the beach facing away with a frustrated expression, petting Thor. #can'tWinThemAll #ThorAndIStillLoveYou

"Piper…" Leo tried to start.

"She has a youtube channel as well, Leo." Piper said tiredly. "It's _like_ really good. It's not just volleyball montages or practice advice. There's videos of her speaking about being Puerto Rican and the challenges growing up away from her culture. How she feels both connected and disconnected at the same time. The way she speaks, it's so relatable. It reminds me of, well me. I watched one of her videos and learned so much about her culture. God, I can't even hate her, she's that perfect."

"Hey, you're tired." Leo whispered as he laid down on his bed, listening to her breathing. "And jumping to conclusions. We don't know the whole story. The internet has a way of twisting simple words. Get your _full_ eight hours of sleep and we'll discuss this when we're in the same time zone."

"Thanks, Repair Boy." Piper whispered.

"Of course, Beauty Queen. I always know how to talk you off a cliff." Leo replied before wishing her good night. His fingers drummed the bed as he sat in the dark for a moment. Reyna's account sat bright on his screen. A picture of her with huge sunglasses and a wide sun hat, grinning at the camera staring back. Impulsively, he clicked the follow link. "To keep tabs…" Leo reasoned before turning the screen off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: August fic! Chapter 2 of we met on ocean avenue feature a jetlagged Jason, an adorable puppy and sunny LA. Still a bit of set up before some major events.

 **BlondSuperman: 2:31 pm Day 1 in LA. Not lost. "Exploring". At least one of us is having fun. #ThorTheAmazingDog**

 **Annabae: Thor is adorable with those shades! Looks like Santa Monica beach.**

 **BlondSuperman: Mystery solved. #NotLostAnyMore #Stateside #NoMoreTravelForNow**

Jason chuckled as the likes slowly grew on his daily picture of Thor. The golden retriever puppy panted from the heat as he sat beside Jason's leg, staring out at the waves. The flight from Vancouver to Los Angeles was exhausting especially for Thor in his dog crate. Jason's been on the move recently, living out of his suitcase as he flew to various locations for an upcoming film. He's been traveling for three months. It felt weird being stateside again. Not bad though.

"You're probably glad we're home." Jason said to Thor as he scratched the dog's chest. Thor looked up at him as his oversized ears flopped with his long tongue dangling from his mouth. The dog closed his eyes at the belly rub, content to be outside. "Same, buddy, same."

The beach was decently empty for a weekday. Parents lounged underneath large umbrellas as kids ran towards the water. Seagulls cawed from above as they circled the sky for free snacks. Thor lead Jason down the boardwalk, his tail wagging as he looked around. He was small for his age which worried Jason at first but Thor _definitely_ had an appetite. "Hey Thor," Jason asked as his ears perked at the sound of his name. "How about some vanilla ice cream?" Thor yelped excitedly, hopping back and forth at the word ice cream. Jason laughed as he walked towards the ice cream cart near the volleyball nets. He blinked for a moment, patting his phone in his pocket as he thought.

"She's in Santa Monica, right?" Jason murmured to himself, thinking of a certain volleyball player.

Their interaction happened by accident. It was on Annabeth's honorary Halloween Facebook post, with an Aquaman Percy opposite of her Black Canary. Annabeth had wrote 'where my super pals at?' with a string of superhero related emojis as her captions. A lot of responses were Batman, Spiderman and Ironman. Jason was on set, taking a break as he scroll through the post. Reyna's picture caught his eye. Not only because she was beautiful but the Wonder Woman costume was well made complete with silver band guard and head band. 'Wonder Woman reporting. Any Superman?' She wrote cheekily. Jason smiled and impulsively grabbed his black rimmed glasses, snapping a selfie, and replied to her post. 'No Superman. Just plain old Clark Kent right now.'

Jason grinned at the memory as he adjusted his sunglasses. He wasn't able to see her reply because he was called away to shot his scene but when Jason returned, Annabeth created a group chat including him, Reyna and Percy.

 **Annabae: Gah how have you super nerds never met?**

 **QueenReyna: Super nerd? Look who's talking.**

 **SeaweedBrain: Girls, you're both nerdy. Reyna, this is Jason, my cousin. Jason, if you ever have a free moment to breath, this is Reyna. She won't bite.**

 **QueenReyna: :V**

 **SeaweedBrain: Hey...**

After that introduction, they've spoken often either in the group chat with Percy and Annabeth or in private messages. Jason wasn't recognizable at that point, still doing small projects or cameos on teen sitcoms and dramas. Because of his work and travel, Jason didn't meet people outside of the industry. It felt good having a friend who he could talk to about the latest Marvel trailer or someone to keep up with Game of Thrones with.

Jason's phone buzzed as he stepped up to the ice cream cart, handing over his card. Thor whined as he looked at his treat as Jason struggled to hold the melting ice cream and phone. **One does not simply get lost in Santa Monica.** Reyna's message read beside her contact photo. Jason laughed before thanking the man and walking off, tapping his response with one hand. **This one does when jetlag. You busy?** Jason looked at the last two words before quickly deleting them and tapping send. It felt too forward. Thor whined as he pawed Jason's leg. He welcomed the puppy's distraction.

"I know buddy, let's find a spot to sit." Jason said as he walked towards the bleachers beside the volleyball nets.

Despite talking to Reyna on a nearly daily basis, he'd never met the girl in person. They'd done movie nights with Annabeth and Percy, all streaming the same movie at once while on a group call. He had helped her edit videos and her scripts for her youtube videos, offering advice for lighting and wording. He knew that Reyna was sharp, always quick with a witty comment in such a way that Percy would be proud. She was also extremely dedicated, balancing beach volleyball life with her active youtube channel. She was passionate, wanting to express herself and educate people. There'd been a video of her cycling around youtube of her speaking out about her roots and feelings about growing as a child of an immigrant. Jason thought of the video, feeling his heart ache as he recalled the sound of her voice, the look in her eyes, the unhidden emotions on the screen.

The need to see her after that video was strong. He wanted to gather Reyna up in his arms and hug her tightly, telling her how proud he was of her for speaking out. Jason sighed as he shook his head, not entirely sure why he felt like this. "I want to see her." Jason murmured, picking up Thor so the puppy sat beside him. Thor's dark eyes zeroed in on the ice cream, not quite listening to his master rambling. Jason scooped a bit of vanilla ice cream for the puppy. "I'm not crazy relocating to LA, right?" _For a girl,_ Jason added mentally.

Being near Reyna wasn't his main reason. There's so much potential work in LA, Jason's agent mentioned when he described the part to Jason. It's a recurring character in a medical drama that starred Tristan McLean. He got to work with Tristan McLean, an actor who had years of dramas and movies underneath his belt. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. Being near Santa Monica was just a convenient plus.

"AHHH look at Thor!" Jason and Thor both jumped at the excited cry. Thor spun around at the sound of his name, tail wagging like crazy. A group of teenagers in volleyball gear stood around, taking a break from their drills. A blonde tugged her friend's arm as she shoved her phone at her. "Look at the golden fluff ball! He's getting so much bigger. Gah, Rey, I just want to cuddle him."

"Geez, Grace, you're really whore-ing Thor out." The girl with a visor said as she took the phone, leaning back slightly. Her dark hair tied up in a high ponytail. Jason's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse of her face. Her friend said Rey. A pair of sleek sunglasses hid her eyes but something about her face shape felt familiar. Even from a distance, Jason could see her lips curl up as she looked at the dog picture. "Thor is a real cutie."

Hearing his names called out way too many times, Thor barked and ran over. "Thor!" Jason shouted as he tried to grab the leash but the dog was too fast. He bounced over, running along the metal bleachers before colliding with the bags. The dark haired girl reacted quickly catching the eager puppy. Thor wiggled in her arms as he licked her cheek, knocking her sunglasses. "Thor…"

"Thor?" The girl said as she held the dog up. Thor barked happily.

"Oh my god…" The blonde murmured as she stared at Jason with wide eyes. "It's him, Reyna." Jason didn't hear anything after she said Reyna. He stared at the dark-haired girl holding his puppy, a girl he had only seen on screen. Beads of sweat clung to her temple from the intense LA heat. Stray strands of hair stuck to her neck, following the curve of her chin. Reyna's eyes are just as intense in person as they were in pictures, blinking at him. Even sweaty and messy, Reyna is very pretty. "It's your Instagram boyfriend."

"Instagram boyfriend?" Jason repeated amused. His heart thumped rapidly against his chest like he just ran a chase scene. Reyna's cheeks flushed as she glared at her friend, adding color to her sun kissed skin.

"Gwen! Only you call him that." Reyna shouted as she hiked Thor up in her arms. The puppy wiggled, tail wagging back and forth in excitement by all the people. Gwen laughed as Reyna shook her head at her before looking at Jason again. "I prefer Airhead." She said coolly.

Jason nodded his head as he took a step closer. He didn't know where to look, nervous by how much skin her beach shorts and sports bra revealed. He focused on her face, taking in the shape of her face. "You're taller than I expected." Reyna said when he stood in front of her.

"Taller than you, shortie." Jason teased back, pleased he had half a head over her. Reyna huffed, held Thor between them like a shield. Jason almost forgot about the furball that caused this mess. "Hey troublemaker, making friends?" Thor panted happily with his tongue sticking out. Jason looked at Reyna again. "Can I have my dog back?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Reyna hummed as she rubbed her face against Thor's furry head. "I might have to report you to PETA for doggie endangerment." Jason rolled his eyes but grinned. It felt good hearing her quips instead of reading them on a screen. There's so much more interaction in person. Jason could read the teasing smile on her lips. He could hear the playfulness in her voice. Her eyes sparkled as she tried not to smile too widely. Gwen watched the interaction amused, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

"Really? I finally get to see you and you're gonna try to steal my dog?" Jason sighed dramatically before leaning down so he was eye level with Thor. Reyna's breath hitched at their sudden closeness. Her arms instinctively tightened around Thor's midsection. "Sorry buddy, looks like you have a new mommy."

"Nope," Reyna said quickly, shoving the dog into Jason's arms. Her fingers brushed Jason's and he tried not to jump at the contact. "My two very loyal greyhounds at home will already hate me for smelling like a puppy. And you don't want to lose any Instagram followers. You know they're only there for Thor." Jason laughed and snaked his arms around her shoulders without thinking. Reyna yelped in surprised but fell into the hug freely. She wrapped her arms around Jason's midsection.

"Hey." Reyna whispered shyly, looking up at him.

"Hey yourself." Jason whispered back, inhaling the scent of sea and salt from her hair. She's real and in front of him. "Small world."

"The smallest." Reyna said back with a wide happy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: September fic! I was trying real hard to find a way to include Leo since I love writing Leo and Piper's dynamic but sadly being in different timezones makes it hard. It's a bit more set up, introducing some more side characters. There's a bit of drama as well! Enjoy and review please!

 **Hazel, 4:50pm: Where are you? My mom and I are here.**

 **Piper, 5:10pm: omw. Forgot how horrible LA traffic is.**

 **Hazel, 5:12pm: You Texans and your big roads.**

 **Piper, 5:13pm: Hey, everything's bigger in Texas.**

 **Piper: And I'm not scared of dying on the road with your crazy drivers.**

 **Hazel, 5:15pm: Pssh, our drivers are just fine. We've honed our reflexes.**

 **Piper, 5:16pm: And endanger everyone else on the road.**

 **Hazel, 5:17pm: No one's dead.**

 **Piper, 5:17: Yet.**

Piper giggled as Hazel sent her a string of emojis with a lot of eyerolls, glares and angry faces. Tristan's eyes met hers in the rear view mirror as he turned off of the busy highway. Jackie, his PA, sat comfortably in the passenger seat, tapping on her phone. Piper always found it odd how her dad enjoyed driving, especially with the horrible LA traffic. Jackie laughed when she started working for Tristan, not used to being chauffeured by her boss.

"It's one of the few things he can control." Jackie told Piper once as they watched Tristan get fussed over in the makeup chair. Wardrobe held up a shirt, frowning before tossing it into the pile. Tristan was all smiles, the ever charming actor. Jackie hugged her phone to her chest. "We all need that one thing we alone can control. For him, it's driving."

"When is it acceptable to leave a cast party?" Piper held her phone to her lips to hide her grin at Tristan's comment.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's too soon." Jackie answered without looking up from her phone. Tristan sighed dramatically like a teenager. Unfazed, Jackie reached out and patted Tristan's arm. "Don't worry, sir, it's only the main cast, a good number of the crew and their family. No paparazzi or media. Dawn booked the place underneath her family name. No one suspects a thing."

"Unless they're following little McMeme. Our own paparazzi." Tristan said as he nodded back to his daughter. Piper shrugged in response. Her live tweets about Huntington Hospital cast-related parties and insider events were hilarious. They were her most popular, drawing in fans young and old of the show. She made sure to highlight different actors and actresses and even people in the crew.

"Dad, you know my tweets are what makes Huntington Hospital so popular." Piper said with a smug grin. "We can't stop this tradition now. I'm in too deep."

"You should be happy it's only her, Tristan." Jackie reassured before they discussed details about a charity event. Piper blocked out the business chat as she tried to get a good angle for her pre-party selfie.

 **Piper McLean, PiperMcMeme: To the cast party! #HuntingtonHospital #Insider #LATraffic #SayYesToThisDress?**

 **Esmeralda Valdez MamaValdez: Aw sweetie that's adorable! I love the jacket!**

Piper smiled reading Mama Valdez' reply to her post, as a notification popped up. Hazel had messaged her again.

 **Hazel, 5:25: I'm going to scout out an area for us to hide when things get out of hand.**

 **Hazel, 5:26: Let's hope it's not a repeat of 2012 again.**

 **Piper, 5:28: I hope not. I still can't believe that Valentina cracked that glass over Laurel's head.**

 **Hazel, 5:29: The sound of the crack was surprisingly satisfying to hear.**

 **Piper, 5:30: Hazel!**

Piper sighed as she turned to look out the window. The long rows of palm trees against the clear blue sky zoomed by. Tour buses full of tourists inched by as they tried to merge in. She could hear the speaker as they pointed out famous landmarks and studios while telling stories of the rich and famous. Piper hugged her phone to her chest, missing the quietness of her small town. Time moved too quickly in this city. She could barely take a moment to breathe. Her phone buzzed against her chest and she looked down.

 **Grandpa Tom: Little dove, how's the city of stars? Is your father well?**

Piper's heart squeezed at the pet name of grandpa gave her. Grandpa Tom was her paternal grandfather and when she's home in League City, her guardian. She taught him to text recently, amazed by how quickly he caught on. Piper nibbled her lower lip as her hands shook a bit.

As amazing as Grandpa Tom is, Piper still worried about his health. The air in Los Angeles is harsh which is why Tristan is hesitant to relocate Grandpa Tom. He always had lung problems for his entire life. Neither modern or traditional Cherokee medicine had any effects. But being away from his father and daughter for so long is having an affect on Tristan and his work. Thankfully, Esmeralda "Mama" Valdez offered to keep an eye on the two to ease Tristan's mind.

"You're practically family." Esmeralda said when Tristan tried to offer her money. "I would be doing this even if you were here, Tristan. Stop being a stiff." Piper grinned at the memory as she typed out her response.

 **Piper: Jackie is keeping him clean, fed and employed. Which Hollywood star would you like a picture of this time?**

 **Grandpa Tom: Surprise me, dove. Mama Valdez is here to watch Wheel of Fortune with me. Love you.** He added a pair of kiss-y and winky emojis.

"Oh and apparently he's showing up today at the party." Piper blinked as she caught the tail end of Jackie's words right as they pulled into the valet parking. Tristan turned and faced his assistant with wide eyes. Jackie grinned back. "Surprised?"

"Didn't he just fly in?" Tristan asked as the valet opened his door. Piper cranked her neck, trying to follow the conversation but Jackie stepped out. Tristan moved to hand his keys over, still whispering to his assisstant about this mysterious person. Piper frowned, unable to catch any words as she smoothed down the folds of her dress. "Who told him to come? He should be resting."

"He probably wants to make a good impression." Jackie replied as she looked over Tristan one more time. The redhead sighed and shook her head before stepping into Tristan's personal bubble, patting the creases out of his polo. Like she could sense his glare, Jackie looked up. "Don't shoot the messenger, Tristan. That's just what Amie told me. It could just be rumors."

"Sure." Tristan murmured back as she stepped away, satisfied with his appearance. "Come on, Piper."

"Coming." Piper said as she quickly typed up her tweet.

 **Piper McLean, PiperMcMeme: Scoop! Looks like there might be a new face on #HuntingtonHospital #WhoCouldItBe?**

Jackie tutted but smiled knowing as Piper slide her phone back into her pocket. Piper shrugged. Jackie shouldn't know better then to talk about business in front of Piper. The redhead shook her head fondly before wandering over to where the other PAs were gathering.

The party was in full swing when Tristain and Piper stepped in. The large pool had kids splashing as their parents chatted. Huntington Hospital is a close-knit group of stars. "Tristan!" Alyssa, Tristan's co-star, called out as she held her hands open accepting his hug. They chatted happily as she pulled Tristan to where everyone else was gathered. Her father gave Piper a 'save me' look which she smiled and waved goodbye to.

Piper leaned against the stone railing, looking around the pool for a familiar head of cinnamon brown. "Hazel!" Piper screamed when she noticed her with a beach ball tossing to the other kids. Piper rushed down the stairs, ignoring the warning calls from the adults. She nearly tackled the fourteen year old as she hugged her tightly. Hazel laughed as she returned the hug. "Look at you! That romper is so cute!" She gushed as she held Hazel arm's length.

Hazel was a petite thing with gleeful golden eyes and an easy smile. Her beautiful hair curled in tight ringlets. The baby blue of the romper accented her dark skin perfectly. A simple silver necklace sat at the base of her neck. She had some paint splattered on her arm, probably from painting. Her mother works on special effects for the show. It involves a lot of fake blood.

"Ah, Piper! What about you?" Hazel screamed back as she clenched her arms.

"Yes, looks like little McLean can look nice." Piper cringed at the sound of the sultry voice and backhanded compliment. She turned slowly and tried not to glare as one of the stylists of Huntington Hospital approached them. Drew Tanaka has always been a thorn in Piper's side. The older girl looked stunning in her maxi dress that highlighted her long legs and womanly curves. Her black hair fell artfully over her left shoulder in soft curls. Her signature golden bands clicked together on her wrist as she reached for the sleeve of Piper's dress. "I recognized this dress. You're follow my blog?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Piper denied as she crossed her arms, unwilling to admit it was one of Drew's recommendation for the summer. Aside from being one of the youngest stylist on the crew, Drew ran a successful fashion blog. She featured a number of new styles, makeup tutorials and general tips for all body types. She gain a lot of fame, explaining clothing choices for the characters of the show and her own personal projects.

"Of course you don't." Drew replied before turning to Hazel and complimenting her on her outfit. Hazel did a little spin at her request. Piper frowned, not sure how Drew and Hazel were friends. While Hazel is the sweetest person you've ever met, Drew knows exactly what to say to bring your mood down. She constantly rubbed Piper the wrong way.

"Drew," Hazel asked as the girls finished pleasantries, "you're not usually at the season opening party. You always complained how it's the same old faces." Piper sipped her mocktail as she settled at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the cool water. Hazel and Drew sat on a beach chair right behind her. Children of the cast laughed as they ran around, playing with pool toys. Tristan stood with his co-star as someone showed them a video of their son.

"Amie said I should be here." Drew started as she stirred her drink. "Apparently there's an upstart who's joining the cast this season. They want me to keep an eye on him, style his character and help navigate LA and Hollywood. What a pain." Drew shook her head. Again, another mention of a new star. "He's about your age, Piper. Instagram famous to boot."

"Yeah? What's his handle?" Piper asked.

"JASON!" Everyone seemed to jump at the booming voice of the director as he opened his arms, greeting the young man who just entered the patio area. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore a light blue short sleeve paired with a nice pair of shorts. He lifted his sunglasses as the director pulled him into a hug, laughing as the man patted his back. Piper felt her heart thump in her chest as she connected the dots. BlondSuperman aka Jason Grace was here in all his glory.

"Well," Drew murmured as she pushed her sunglasses up to sit atop of her hair. "He's not a hopeless case."

Piper's hand shook as she took her phone out, trying to get the camera open. Jason shook her dad's hand, laughing a bit as Alyssa pinched his cheeks. She can't post this on Twitter, it's too big of a scoop and Huntington Hospital's marketing group would hound her for days. Pulling out her personal Tumblr, Piper typed out a post.

 **McMeme:**

 **Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. This is not a drill. This is not a drill. Jason fucking Grace, hottie of the year, just walked into the pool area I'm at. I'm trying not to freak out and fall into this pool. He's soo hot. No one is allowed to be that hot.**

 **#WhatIsGoingOn? #HolyHell #ThisCanNotBeHappening? #DidISayHeWasHot #FuckI'mNotTaggingHim**

Once Piper's heart stopped pounding in her chest and she posted, a little bubble popped up in her notifications. A message popped in her inbox.

 **Anonymous: Do you still do For the Vine? I dare you to ask out Jason Grace and post it on Twitter.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: October fic! Finally everyone had a chapter in their POV. This one is Reyna and Jason heavy reaction to The Video. I just love their dynamic and writing them chatting and hanging out together.

 **Piper PiperMcMeme posted a tweet: I'm walking towards him rn. My heart is pounding! OMG!**

 **Sam32_blondesuperman: OMG? What's going on? Tell me the tea?**

 **Alicia37: Someone on Tumblr dared PiperMcMeme to ask Jason Grace aka BlondeSuperman out.**

 **Sam32_blondesuperman: Holy shit! Get it girl!**

 **Hazel HazelArts posted a video: PiperMcMeme Do it for the vine! #McMemeDare #BlondSuperMan #HESAIDYES?! #IKnowVineIsDead #lameJokes**

 **Jones_Star: Holy Crap?!**

 **leafy: What the heck?**

 **eightMarky: Has to be a publicity stunt, right? #HuntingtonHospital**

 **jack_of_some_trades: Isn't he dating QueenRey? She's all over his instagram**

 **PiFi: AWWW! They're so cute together. I ship it. #Jasiper #ShipName#IShipIt**

 **QueenBee: Nah. BlondSuperMan and QueenRey are much better together. They're so hot!**

Reyna squinted at her bright screen of her phone, not quite awake yet as she scroll through her Twitter feed. Her notifications were pinging wildly since yesterday afternoon. She immediately muted them to focus on her video edits for her next volleyball video. Reyna wasn't sure when she fell asleep last night. Her laptop sat dead on her floor, thankfully all her work backed up to the cloud.

Reyna pushed her loose hair out of her face as she sat up, crossing her legs underneath her. The said video wasn't clear but she could make out Jason's tall form beside the railing as a nervous petite girl approached him. Her hands fiddled in front of her. The audio was rough with children screaming and loud splashes from the pool.

"Hey, you look new here." Reyna could hear her say. Jason smiled kindly as he inched over, giving her space beside him.

"That obvious?" Jason laughed, lifting his sunglasses. They traded introductions and chatted for a bit. Piper pointed out people with colorful commentary, getting a few chuckles from Jason. He leaned his arms against the railing, waving to someone. Reyna's eyes narrowed as Piper took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me?" She half-shouted with her eyes closed. Jason nodded his head but before he could say anything, a young man appeared by his side, pulling Jason away.

"Fucking internet." Reyna murmured as she scrolled through the comments and retweets. She was tagged in a good number of reactions. Probably because Jason's latest tweet was of them at Santa Monica beach with Thor. Her phone vibrated signaling a FaceTime call. She arched her eyebrow at the caller id before tapping the green button. "You're an idiot." Reyna greeted plainly as Jason's exhausted face blinked onto the black screen. He groaned, burying his face into his pillow.

"I thought I would get sympathy from you." Jason replied as he lifted his head, pouting at her. His bed hair was a perfect balance between sexy and cute. A dark stubble curved around his masculine chin. Jason shifted to his elbows, unintentionally giving Reyna an eyeful. Her eyes widen before she quickly turned to look at her wall, blush creeping onto her face. Fact: Jason Grace sleeps shirtless. Even from a brief view and tiny screen, she could make out the defined lines of his pecs and abs.

"Sorry," Reyna said, trying to hide her breathlessness. "Here, call again and I'll be nice." She stood up, grabbing a loose cardigan from her chair as she left her room. Hylla sat at the kitchen island, stirring her coffee as she held out her required reading. She nodded to her sister as Reyna plucked a stem of grapes from the fruit bowl. "I promise." Hylla narrowed her gaze at her sister's odd comment.

"No you won't." Jason's voice bounced off the high ceilings of the kitchen. Hylla blinked, definitely not recognizing the voice. 'Who's that?' she mouthed as Reyna head towards the balcony. "You'll still sass me. You're worse than Percy."

"Am not." Reyna countered as she pressed the phone against her chest. 'No one.' she mouthed back before stepping out on the balcony. Reyna settled on their lounging beach chair before pulling Jason back out. "Now, what's your side of the story?"

Jason dragged his hand over his face before flipping over to lay on his bed. For a moment, the world spun showing Reyna a quick glimpse of Jason's hotel room before it filled with his handsome face. "I don't know. One moment we were just talking as she pointed out various people of the cast. Someone called my name and I turned. Piper asked a question and I nodded yes to show I was still listening. Before I could process what exactly she asked, someone pulled me away. She blindsided me."

"And got it all on video." Jason stared at Reyna like she grew another head. "It's a perfect social media storm. The daughter of Huntington Hospital main star asked out current teenage heartthrob and got it all on video." Reyna refrained from mentioning how her timeline was flooded with retweets of the video and people at-ing her with outrageous comments to get any reaction. She wasn't going to feed their curiosity. "Don't look at Twitter. It's a bloodbath."

"Of course it is." Jason groaned. "Excuse me for a second." He placed the phone down, giving Reyna a view of the ceiling. A muffled scream echoed through the speaker followed by excited barking from Thor. The camera shook as the dog jumped onto the bed. Reyna laughed as she could see Thor's long tail wag back and forth. "Thor, not now!" Jason laughed as he wrapped his arm around the dog and reappeared into view. "Having a crisis."

"Dogs don't care." Reyna replied as she leaned back. "Have you ate yet, Jason?" He hugged Thor to his side as he thought. Thor eagerly licked the side of Jason's face who smiled in response. Her heart warmed at the sight. Thor can easily shift his owner's mood. "Are you free today?"

"Kind of." Jason answered as he rested his head against Thor's body. "Just for the morning. I have a table reading after lunch, a meeting with my stylist, a few headshots and then I need to sign the lease for my apartment." Jason ran his hand over Thor's furry bottom. "I also need someone to watch his monster. I haven't found a doggie daycare yet. Reyna?"

"Aurum and Argentum are already suspicious of me from last time." Reyna commented as she looked towards the kitchen. Her two graceful greyhounds slept on their large doggie bed. Like Aurum could sense her, the beautiful dog lift his head and wagged his long tail. Jason held Thor up to the camera as he panted adorably. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on him later. He'll be exhausted running with our dogs."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Rey." Jason said as she shook her head fondly.

"You owe me breakfast." Reyna ordered as she looked up the address. "Here's the breakfast spot. Meet me there in thirty. Put on your best 'I'm not a teenage heartthrob' outfit please. They have amazing blueberry pancakes, Percy can vouch for that. And they're dog friendly."

"Yes madam. See ya." Jason's image quickly disappeared leaving Reyna alone with her thoughts. She stared at the black screen before pressing the phone against her chest.

Jason is a mess. In reality, he's nothing like the suave characters directors often casted him as. He doesn't have a typical teenager experience, constantly moving around for work. Growing up in the spotlight, Jason played different parts. Reyna often wondered if he knew the difference between himself and the characters he played. Her frown deepened. The video was getting too much attention way too quickly.

Reyna clicked her phone on, pulling up the chat she had with Annabeth. **Keep an eye out for him, Rey.** "I'm trying." Reyna murmured before heading towards the kitchen.

"That wasn't Frank's voice." Hylla greeted curtly. Reyna sighed, glancing up at the ceiling.

"No it wasn't. I have other friends, you know." Reyna commented as she hopped on the stool beside her. Hylla looked exhausted juggling grad night courses and her coaching job at the nearby high school. After getting her undergrad in psychology, Hylla returned to study sports medicine to help her student athletic better. She reached out, brushing a bit of Reyna's hair out of her face. "He's having a crisis."

"Ah youth. I thought it was Frank by the way you smiled." Reyna touched her cheeks like she could feel the smile. What does Hylla even mean by that? "You only smile that widely after talking to Frank." Reyna's eyes furrowed in confusion. What does that mean? Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Jason: Might be a bit late. Get me a stack of pancakes and bacon pls.

"There it is again." Hylla pointed Reyna's side.

"I… it…" Reyna stuttered, trying to get her thoughts together. "I don't have time for you to psychoanalyze me!" Reyna shouted as she ran to her room. Hylla's laughter rang as Reyna slammed the door, pressing her back against it. Her heart pounded at the implications.

"No, no time." Reyna murmured as she moved to her closet. Her fingers touched the soft fabric of a cute and flattering sundress. She pulled her hand away like it burned. It was just a dress though. It wouldn't mean anything. "Damn it, Hylla. What are you doing pulling ideas in my head?"

"Something casual but nice." Reyna reasoned as she shoved the dress aside, pulling out a red long flannel shirt. Her face flushed at the memory of their first meeting. She only wore her sports bra and short shorts, fresh from practice. She pulled a pair of white jean shorts and a plain black tee. She could pair it with a few bracelets or necklace if Reyna felt like it.

"You look cute." Hylla commented as Reyna walked out, gathering her hair over her shoulder. Reyna narrowed her gaze. She didn't need to know that. "What? It's a cute outfit. Trying to impress someone?"

"You're evil." Reyna murmured as she grabbed her keys. "And you're enjoying this. I do not need this right now. Heading to Sophie's."

"Get me an order of blueberry pancakes!" Hylla shouted as Reyna shut the door behind her.

Reyna twirled her order number in her hand as she scooped out a spot on the beach. Sophie's set up was more like a snack shack instead of a diner. A single counter took orders, pumping out delicious breakfast food and much needed coffee. The aroma of sweet syrup, freshly cut fruit and pancake batter mixed with the salty sea air. Seagulls hovered around, well aware there's food here. Reyna found a spot beside the sand, kicking her converses off, and buried her toes in the warm sand. As long as Reyna could remember, she always loved the beach. She couldn't imagine living without it.

"Wow," Reyna heard a soft whisper behind her. Jason stood there, gazing towards were the deep blue of the water and clear sky met. He waved at her as he approached. "Do you approve of my outfit?" He asked cheekily as he held his arms out and did a small turn. The pair of dark washed jeans hugged his legs nicely. He wore them with leather flip flops like a casual weekender. The athletic tank top revealed his pale arms. Thor tugged at his leash, trying to greet Reyna.

"I'm sure your fashion guru will have a few choice words for you." Reyna commented as he sat down. Jason rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his blond hair. Thor wandered over to her, wagging his long tail as he pressed his furry face against her leg. Thor barked eagerly as he leaned into her touch. "Thor is as cute as always."

"Nothing can faze him, thankfully." Jason murmured as he check his phone once more before tucking it away. "I've muted Twitter, turn off DM on Instagram and silenced my phone except for certain numbers. My manager has been blowing it up with text messages."

"Is it wise to ignore him?" Reyna asked as she tucked a bit of her hair over her shoulder. Jason shrugged. He looked really young right now like how he truly is, not an actor on the big screen, but a confused young man. Perfectly timed, the server appeared with two plates and cups of fresh coffee. Jason's face lit up at the sight of pancakes. "I got you a Julian Ramirez special. Blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon, sweet maple syrup and butter."

"Sweet and savory, something he and I can agree on." Jason murmured, grabbing his utensils eagerly. Reyna handed Thor a dog treat which he eagerly gobbled down and settled at the base of their feet.

"Not going to snap a pic?" Reyna asked as she added some sugar into her coffee. Jason shook his head.

"Nah, this is me time." Jason replied before looking up. "Well you and me time. Social media doesn't need to follow my every waking moment." Reyna blinked at the surprisingly sweet comment he delivered so smoothly. "Oh man, this is so good." Jason exclaimed as he dug into the pancakes, gushing over the fluffiness of the pancakes with the sweet blueberries and salty bacon. It still blows her mind how he's actually here in front of her, in the flesh, not just an image on the screen. How she can just ask him if he would like to hang out and they can, like real friends.

"Well, are you going to ask?" Reyna blinked at Jason's sudden question. They just finished their food, watching the passing people as they finished their coffee. A bit of syrup stuck to Jason's chin as he wiped his hands.

"I was going to let you digest before asking the hard hitting questions." Reyna teased as she handed him a napkin. He took it sheepishly, wiping his chin. Reyna coaxed Thor towards her, picking the puppy up so he sat comfortably in her lap.

"How very kind of you." Jason said as he stirred his own drink. "Shoot."

"What do you think of Piper, honestly?" Reyna asked, running her fingers over Thor's fur. Jason sipped his drink, looking out at the ocean.

"Honestly?" Jason echoed as he turned back. Reyna nodded her head. "She's bold. I don't have the guts to ask anyone out or at least someone I've just met. She's charming, already cracking jokes about people and laughing with me like we're old friends. There's an openness about her that I envy, that I wished I had. She can come off as strong especially if the only thing you know about her is what's going on Twitter and social media. I don't think she's a bad person."

"She sounds pretty great." Reyna whispered as she hugged Thor. "Just got swept up and hunt down by the social media hounds." Jason nodded his head, agreeing. It was the age they live in. Putting yourself out there is easy but scary. People can praise and attack you with just a Twitter account. Reyna has received a few cruel comments over time.

"She a good girl and I don't want to hurt her." Jason sighed as he rested his elbows on the table, cradling his face. "I feel like we can be great friends because god knows I need more friends. But what do I say? Has anyone ever asked you out?" Reyna's heart pound as she met Jason's gaze. Jason is a very attractive young man. Any girl would be affected especially if he looked at her like she held the answer to everything.

"Once." She whispered, her mouth suddenly dry. Like it could sense the tension, Reyna's phone vibrated beside her, shaking the table. The screen lit up with a text message from Hylla. Instinctively, Reyna and Jason both looked down at the device. Reyna swiped the message away, leaving her lock screen. Her expression softened as she looked at the picture.

It's a selfie of her and a young man bundled in warm winter clothing. They were at an outdoor ice rink with twinkling glow of the lamps. The man was of Asian descent with clean dark hair and a boyish smile. His arms wrapped around Reyna's shoulders as they both smiled at the camera. Snow dotted their dark hair but Reyna could feel the warmth and love from the photo.

"Who's that?" Jason whispered, pulling Reyna back to him. An endearing smile curled on her lips as she picked up the device.

"My boyfriend."


End file.
